powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jurassic Force (Drancient Version)
Synopsis 150 million years ago, an evil demon emperor named Zuulgararth, set his sights on conquering the upper world and subjecting it with his legions of darkness. At first, Zuulgarath was able to steamroll anyone and everyone in his path. However, when all seemed lost, the Earth ruler, King Pangeon, called forth eight valiant knights to harness the power of eight powerful dinosaurs: Brontosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Pteranodon, Elasmosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus and Deinosuchus. The knights were victorious, but, their battle was not without a great cost: The Elasmosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus and Deinosuchus knights took one for the team by distracting Emperor Zuulgarath long enough for the other knights to combine their weapons and seal away Emperor Zuulgararth for good in the Tomb of the Wicked and of the Just. As insurance, King Pangeon was sealed in the same tomb as Emperor Zuulgarath to assist anyone if the evil Emperor broke free. Sure enough, Zuulgararth did break free when an oil company accidentally drilled too close to the location of the tomb. However, King Pangeon was also released from the tomb as well. Now, under King Pangeon's guidance, a team of five new heroes must once again harness the power of the dinosaurs and become the Power Rangers Jurassic Force!!! Characters The Power Rangers & Their Allies * Alexander "Alex" Chatterjee: An 18 year old aspiring paleontologist who has an encyclopedic knowledge on prehistoric life. He is curious, energetic, a strategist, supportive and cares deeply about his work as a paleontologist. Alex is also a natural born leader and was chosen by King Pangeon to be the Red Jurassic Ranger. Alex's zord is the Brontozord. Later, Alex discovers an ancient battlizer, the Mesozoic Armor which allows him to turn into the Mesozoic Master Paladin! Along with a new morpher Alex can also summon a new zord- the Scarlet Sauropodzord! * Johann Bradley Elgin: Also 18 years of age, and one of Alex's friends. Johann is smart, supportive, loyal and also more relaxed compared to the other rangers. Johann was chosen by King Pangeon to be the Blue Jurassic Ranger. Johann's zord is the Tricerazord. * Lucille "Lucy" Maria Ruiz: At 16, she is the youngest team member besides Hazel Kathrine Schmidt. Lucy is outgoing and always is looks on the bright side of everything. Lucy is also quite protective of her friends. King Pangeon chose her as to be the in the role of the Yellow Jurassic Ranger. Lucy's zord is Stegozord. * D'Marcus Charles McGee: A 19 year-old and the most serious of the group of rangers; D'Marcus is at first hostile to idea of having to devote time and energy to battling evil instead of digging up bones like normal people. However, when D'Marcus found out that his parents were kidnapped by Zuulgararth's minions to be used as sacrifices; he decided to help out his friends so that this sort of thing wouldn't happen to anyone else. D'Marcus is fiercely loyal and is also quite an aggressive fighter. King Pangeon chose D'Marcus as to be the Green Jurassic Ranger. D'Marcus' zord is the Tyrannozord. * Hazel Kathrine Schmidt: Even though she is 17 years old, she is still one of Alex's closest friends and also his secondary emotional cushion. Hazel is another aspiring paleontologist whose knowledge rivals Alex's. In fact Alex and Hazel get into playful arguments regarding prehistoric life. Hazel is also quite caring, energetic, diplomatic and protective. King Pangeon chose her to be the Pink Jurassic Ranger and her zord is the Pterazord. * King Pangeon: A 150 million year old man-sized, bipedal and anthropomorphic Alphadon, King Pangeon is the mission control of this team. He has a long history with Emperor Zuulgarath and also was friends with Zordon. With the help of Zordon's spirit, King Pangeon, constructed the Jurassic Paleo Morphers and the Jurassic Zords. * Dr. Lauren McDonald and Dr. Richard Locke: Both paleontologists are in charge of supervising Alex, Johann, Lucy, D'Marcus and Hazel on the digs. They also serve as protectors to the team after King Pangeon reveals to them that he is here to protect Earth. Later on, both paleontologists find out that they're actually the reincarnation of the Elasmosaurus Knight and Quetzalcoatlus Knight, respectively. Dr. McDonald assumes the role of the Silver Jurassic Ranger and pilots the Elasmozord. Dr. Locke assumes the role of the Gold Jurassic Ranger and pilots the Quetzalcozord. Villains * Emperor Zuulgarath: Born about 4.6 billion years ago out of dark matter, Emperor Zuulgartha is the embodiment of pure evil. The emperor has thousands of minions that he uses to terrorize the Power Ranger's hometown. Emperor Zuulgartha also has two generals to assist in his foul deeds: General Deinos and Madame Serpenta. * General Deinos: One of Emperor Zuulgarath's most loyal generals. Deinos was originally the Deinosuchus Knight, but was killed when Emperor Zuulgarath struck him down 150 MYA. Now, resurrected and completely loyal to Emperor Zuulgarath, General Deinos will stop at nothing to obliterate the Power Rangers. Deinos' arsenal also includes his very own zord, the Deinosuchus Destructor. * Madame Serpenta is another one of Emperor Zuulgarath's cronies. She is quite seductive and deadly and oftentimes uses her powers of manipulation to lead people to ruin. Originally an intergalactic bounty hunter, Madame Serpenta came to Earth on Emperor Zuulgarath's request to destroy the Rangers. She also has her own personal zord, the Sinister Serpent Shooter. * Evil Green Jurassic Ranger: This ranger is one of Emperor Zuulgarath's most vile creations. He was created by splicing the DNA of the Green Jurassic Ranger and part of Emperor Zuulgarath's genome. Unlike the good Green Jurassic Ranger, this Ranger has a different zord-the Swampmaster Spinozord and carries the Twin Spino Sabers instead of the Tyranno TwinRampager Blades. In fact, the Evil Green Spino Ranger is a major thorn in the side of the Jurassic Force Power Rangers. * Darklings- These are Emperor Zuulgarath's grunts. They are fearless and ferocious.These creatures from the underworld spawn from the deepest bowels of the underworld and spread fear wherever they go. Equipment/Weapons Equipment * Jurassic Paleo Morphers- Although they look like an extremely tacky Apple Watch, these morphers allow the Jurassic Force Rangers to unleash their prehistoric powers by keying in a special number and exclaiming "Jurassic Force, I unleash you!" * Mesozoic Armor- This is the legendary battlizer that Alex uses to transform into the Mesozoic Master Paladin. To activate this battlizer, Alex simply says "Mesozoic Armor Mode, activate!!!!" This battlizer gives the Red Jurassic Ranger a more powerful version of the Bronto ThunderStrike Saber; the Mesozoic Mega Striker, Mesozoic Mega Shield, and the Scarlet Sauropod Striker. With the Mesozoic Armor, the Red Jurassic Ranger is guaranteed a victory against any and all evildoers. Weapons * Bronto ThunderStrike Saber- This is the personal weapon of the Red Jurassic Ranger. This sword is golden colored and has a red jewel in the center of it's hilt. The Red Jurassic Ranger can blast his opponents with fire and lightning strikes from this sword as well. * Tricera UltraDefensive Shield- This is the Blue Jurassic Ranger's personal weapon. The Blue Jurassic Ranger's defenses go up 65% normal levels. This shield also contains 3 very prominent daggers that can fire lasers and serve as three extra swords. * Tyranno TwinRampager Blades- This is the Green Jurassic Ranger's weapons. The Green Jurassic Ranger can used these two swords to cut his opponent to ribbons. This weapon can fire off shots of lightning from the blades which is great when fighting the especially tough opponents. * Stego OffensiveDefender Sawblade- The Yellow Jurassic Ranger's Weapon. She uses this weapon to strike the ground and disrupt any enemy in her path. This weapon has 4 spikes on each end to bludgeon anything in her path. * Ptera HighFlyer Longbow- The Pink Jurassic Ranger's weapon. She can fire off any number of arrows from her mighty bow which she uses to incapacitate any Darkling that crosses her path. Did I also mention that these arrows explode on contact? * Elsamo and Quetzalco Elemental Staves- Both staves give the user command of the water (Elasmo Staff) and of the air (Quetzalco Staff). These weapons can be combined to from the Sky/Sea Typhoon Combo This combo can fire off a hurricane shot which destroys anything in it's path. * Jurassic Zapper- The Jurassic Ranger's weapons can form into this superweapon that takes down foes in one shot. Jurassic Power Mounts/Vehicles Jurassic Power Mounts * Jurassic Cruisers: these specially built high-performance light zords (or rather power mounts) are based on different types of dinosaurs. They allow the Rangers to chase down and disable opponents and destroy any enemy that attempts to run from a fight. * Deinonychus Cruiser: This is the Red Jurassic Ranger's Power Mount. This Power Mount can leap up to 30 feet in the air. This mount can also reach a top speed of 40 mph and can also use his distinctive foot claws to latch onto the ground; allowing this Power Mount the ability to withstand hurricane-force winds. The Red Jurassic Ranger can also use the Deinonychus Cruiser to scale walls and trap opponents trying to make a run for it. This zord is also armed with a mouth cannon that can fire off laser blasts. This combination of a mouth cannon and lethal claws makes this zord a force to be reckoned with. * Coelophysis Cruiser: This is the Blue Jurassic Ranger's Power Mount. This Power Mount can run exceptionally fast (clocking in at a speed of 40 mph) and is armed with a minigun that can fire high-impact laser bolts. * Megalosaurus Cruiser: This is the Green Jurassic Ranger's Power Mount. This zord is not as fast as the other Power Mounts but is just as dangerous to any hapless Darkling or monster that gets in the way of Rangers. This Power Mount makes up for the lack of speed with an increase in power. In fact, this Power Mount has jaws that are able to snap any Darkling in half. Oh and it can also use its foot claws to anchor itself to the ground as well. * Megatherium Cruiser: This is the Yellow Jurassic Ranger's Power Mount. This zord may be slow (only ambling along at 5 mph), but packs a powerful cannon in his mouth. This cannon can unleash a single concentrated blast of energy that can take out hordes of Darklings in one go. * Iguanodon Cruiser: This is the Pink Jurassic Ranger's Power Mount. This zord is fast (she can run at 40 mph) and can use her thumb claws to anchor herself to any escaping enemy, allowing the other Power Mounts to finish that threat off. Main Zords * Jurassic Rex Megazord: This is the Jurassic Force Ranger's primary means of destroying opponents who refuse to die. By combining the Jurassic Zords, into the Jurassic Rex Megazord the rangers are essentially guaranteed victory against any opponent to challenge the rangers. This Megazord has several alternate modes that can be used with auxiliary Jurassic Zords and can combine with the Sky/Sea Rex Megazord to from the Mesozoic Guardian Megazord. * Red Brontozord: Forms the head and trunk of the Jurassic Rex Megazord. On several occasions, the Red Brontozord has demonstrated his power by single handedly defeating monsters. The upgraded form of the Red Brontozord is the Scarlet Sauropodzord. This upgraded form allows the Red Jurassic Ranger to attack opponents by creating massive shockwaves. * Blue Tricerazord: Forms the left arm of the Jurassic Rex Megazord. This zord's head serves as a shield that can deflect anything Emperor Zuulgarth's monsters can throw at the Jurassic Rex Megazord. * Yellow Stegozord: Forms the right arm of the Jurassic Rex Megazord. The Stegozord's tail can be used as a giant blade that can slice any monster in half. * Green Tyrannozord: Forms the legs of the Jurassic Rex Megazord. This zord grants the Jurassic Rex Megazord a speed boost and can deliver powerful kicks that can destroy any opponent when used in the Kickboxer mode. * Pink Pterazord: This zord forms the back and jetpack of the Jurassic Rex Megazord. This zord's Jetpack mode allows the Jurassic Rex Megazord to fight in air and also allows for a sweet finishing move called the Pteradiver. * Sky/Sea Rex Megazord: Formed from the Elasmozord and Quetzalcozord. This zord is used mainly for taking down the extremely tough to beat opponents. * Elasmozord: Piloted by the Silver Jurassic Ranger, this zord is capable of firing a concentrated blast of water from her mouth. This forms one half of the Sky/Sea Rex Megazord. * Quetzalcozord: Piloted by the Gold Jurassic Ranger, this zord is capable of creating hurricane force winds from his wings. This forms the other half of the Sky/Sea Rex Megazord. Auxiliary Zords * Ice Emperor Mammothzord: the first auxiliary zord discovered by the Rangers. This zord was found in the Arctic when Alex went to Alaska to protect an ancient nesting site from Emperor Zuulgurath's latest creation, the Rabid Yeti. This zord instantly bonded with Alex when he saw Alex as a worthy master for Alex had put his life on the line to protect the Mammothzord. The Ice Emperor Mammothzord can allow the Jurassic Rex Megazord to ride him like a horse, which forms the Jurassic Rex Mammoth Master mode. * Reef King Opthalmozord and Reef Queen Ichthyozord: the second and third auxiliary zords discovered by the Rangers. These zords was found in the deepest part of the Great Barrier Reef when Hazel was sent by King Pangeon to protect the Great Barrier Reef from Emperor Zuulgurath's aquatic admiral, Megalomanicodon. After a fierce battle with Megalomanicodon, Hazel managed to get both the Ichthyozord and Opthalmozord to safety. These two zords can combine with the Jurassic Rex Megazord to form the Jurassic Rex Mesozoic Jet Ski mode. * Dracorex Twins: based on the ''Dracorex'', this pair of zords was discovered by Johann when he was sent to Wales to solve the "Riddle of The Dragon Hunters". Here Johann manages to fight the Specter of the Dragon Knight who deems him worthy of caring for the Dracorex Twins. These zords along with the Tyrannozrd create the "Kickboxer" mode. which allows the Jurassic Rex Megazord to kickbox its' opponents into next Friday. * Swampmaster Spinozord: the sixth auxiliary to be found by the Power Rangers, this zord was taken in by D'Marcus after the Evil Green Jurassic Ranger was destroyed after an intense one-on-one battle. This zord however was the first one to actually fail the Rangers at first because Spinzord just did not get along with the Tyrannozord. As time went on, the Spinozord and Tyrannozord became inseparable and allowed the Jurassic Rex Megazord to become the Swampersaurus Rex Megazord. This Megazord has enhanced swimming abilities and can even combine with the Opthalmozord and Ichthyozord to create the Swampersaurus Rex Megazord Jet Ski Mode. * Cretaceous Carnotozord: the seventh auxiliary to be adopted by the Power Rangers, this zord is controlled by Lucy. Lucy gained this zord after she and Alex went to Patagonia and defeated the evil Fossilator. * Euplozord: Released by accident while Dr. McDonald and Dr. Locke were on an expedition in Alberta, this zord was not thrilled ''to be awakened from his slumber. However, when the Euplozord saw his home being attacked by the monster Mecha Wrex, he decided to help the Jurassic Force Rangers and can combine with the Sky/Sea Rex Megazord to form the Clubmaster Megazord. The Euplozord's tail forms the Clubmaster Megazord's main weapon (a mace) that can create powerful shockwaves and can shatter any heavily armored monster. '"Evil" Zords''' Category:Series